Sálvame
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Y producto de una lista de música viejísima, una tarde de mudanza se convirtió en una epifanía y una confesión. Nick había estado suplicando que lo salvaran y encontró su redención en ciertos ojos violeta...
_No estoy segura de cómo termine así, acobardada, temerosa, llorando inconsolable mientras suplico en mi fuero interno para que todo esto sea sólo una pesadilla, pero sé que no lo es. No voy a despertar de ésta y tengo que afrontarlo._

 _Justo ahora presiono mi cabeza contra la puerta de mi departamento, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que Nick se vaya, si no lo hace entonces no tendré fuerzas para negarme a mí misma, como lo he estado haciendo desde que me di cuenta de que no era sólo un zorro astuto al qué perseguir ni un colega._

—Nick… Tienes que irte…

—No lo haré, bonita. No hasta que me escuches.

—Deja de llamarme bonita… — _Suplico en un murmullo, ya no me quedan fuerzas para resistir…_

 _¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

 _Es simple._

 _¿Alguna vez has tomado una lista de música que no escuchas hace mil y un años, y la pones en aleatorio? ¿Has tenido ese momento de lucidez en el que te preguntas por qué escuchabas esa basura en primer lugar?_

 _Pero más importante._

 _¿Te has traicionado con una canción que en un momento fue tu favorita, por mala que parezca ahora?_

 _Bueno, soy una traidora._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada, los personajes, la ciudad, los nombres, nada me pertenece, todo es de Disney en su creatividad y generosidad de compartir con nosotros grandes historias. **Sin embargo. Ésta historia, sí que me pertenece.** Y no la escribo con fines de lucro sino para que ustedes la disfruten. Espero les guste leerla tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.

Tengo que hacer una confesión y es que en algún momento me gustó la música de RBD, y de pura casualidad me encontré con una canción que me gustaba hace años y ¡Puf! Surgió ésta idea.

* * *

Tenía los audífonos puestos y bailaba al ritmo de una vieja canción de Gazelle, de cuando recién iniciaba como una gitana de por ahí, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música sin que ella se lo propusiera y no se dio cuenta cuando cierto zorro, astuto y fanfarrón, entró en su departamento cargando un par de cajas.

Nick no pudo suprimir una sonrisa burlona al percatarse de que la coneja ni siquiera había notado su presencia y bailaban tan desinhibida mientras acomodaba sus libros en la estantería, soltó una carcajada cuando Judy se dio la vuelta y soltó los libros que sostenía, dando un respingo al percatarse de su presencia en la puerta del nuevo departamento.

— ¡Judy Hopps! —Exclamó con voz teatral mientras dejaba la caja sobre una mesa tan llena de cosas que sólo consiguió hacer que una pila de papeles cayera entre ellos, dándole a sus palabras un aire más dramático. —Policía de Zootopia, defensora de los inocentes, emblema de la justicia, y otro cúmulo de apodos que no recuerdo en éste momento, bailando y agitando el pedacito de algodón que tiene en la retaguardia como la única, la auténtica, la inigualable Gazelle… Cuando accedí a ayudarte con tu mudanza al nuevo depa no creí que sería testigo de algo similar. Por cierto, nada mal Zanahorias, para ser una principiante del _belly dance_ , pero… ¿Puedo saber qué escuchas? ¿Y por qué te pusiste los auriculares?

Sintió el impacto en el pecho antes de darse cuenta de que Judy le había lanzado los audífonos, lo miraba con una expresión mezcla de vergüenza y resentimiento, con los puños apretados y golpeteando el suelo impaciente.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó el zorro sorprendido, agachándose a recoger los audífonos y acercándose a su amiga.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste ruido al entrar? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas aquí? No te escuché y me acabas de dar un susto de muerte.

—Cuando bajé al auto tenías la música puesta en las bocinas. —Judy soltó un suspiro aceptando los audífonos y luego sonrió apenada.

—No es nada, Nick, lo que pasa es… —Dijo bajando la voz a cada palabra. —No es nada.

— ¿Qué encontraste, orejas?

—Nada importante. —Mintió (O al menos lo intentó) mientras guardaba un viejo reproductor de música en su bolsillo trasero. Nick se lo arrebató antes de que se diera cuenta. Muy por delante de su velocidad como coneja, el zorro, astuto como sus ancestros, era excelente cazador y mejor estafador. — ¡Hey! Dame eso.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —Exclamó levantando el MP3 sobre su cabeza y revisando la lista mientras trataba de mantener a la chica a raya con la mano libre. — ¿Qué es? ¿Éste vejestorio es tuyo? Yo podría encontrar un comprador para él en los barrios bajos, hay personas que morirían por uno de éstos. —Comentó mientras revisaba los títulos de las canciones.

— ¡Dámelo Nicholas! —Exclamó dando un paso de espaldas. Pocas veces usaba su nombre completo y cuando lo hacía, Nick parecía quedar aturdido por un segundo, Judy aprovechó con una sonrisa triunfal y, de un salto, recuperó el aparato. Lo sostuvo entre las dos manos y lo miró como si fuera un tesoro antes de volver la vista hacia su amigo, esperando encontrar la misma sonrisa burlona y sarcástica de siempre.

Pero no.

La miraba con curiosidad, casi con ternura, pero sobre todo lo primero, curiosidad. Sonrió de medio lado, no con sarcasmo como sería lo habitual, sino con nostalgia.

— ¿Qué? —Tartamudeó ella apretando el reproductor contra su pecho. Como si temiera que el depredador volviera a arrebatárselo.

—Perdona. —Murmuró él desarmando todos los argumentos que la chica pudiera tener. —No sabía que fuera algo tan importante.

Judy sintió su pulso acelerándose, su respiración se volvió entrecortada y por un momento, sólo por un momento, la golpeó un pensamiento recurrente, mismo que ella jamás expresaría en voz alta ni compartiría con nadie, con absolutamente nadie.

 _Le quiero más que…_

Pero frenó sus pensamientos antes de completar la frase, incluso en su mente admitir aquello era demasiado.

Malditas diferencias. ¿Por qué, de entre todos los animales que existían en su mundo, había tenido que tratarse de un zorro?

—Es la música que escuchaba un año antes de unirme a la academia… Es todo. —Dijo poniéndose un auricular y ofreciéndole el otro a Nick, le entregó el reproductor con la opción de aleatorio en la diminuta pantalla monocromática y se cruzó de brazos suplicando que la canción que apareciera fuera algo en su idioma.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres compartirla?

—Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro. —Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Algunos más oscuro que otros. —Añadió en voz baja mientras presionaba Play.

A ambos los tomó por sorpresa la melodía de piano seguida por la voz aterciopelada de Gazelle, una de sus canciones de antes en versión Unplugged titulada Tú.

Judy suspiró sin darse cuenta, sonriendo como tonta mientras miraba las hojas del piso sin percatarse de que Nick había suspirado al unísono con ella.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —Exclamó arrancándose el auricular y alejándose de Judy mientras dejaba el reproductor en la mesa. La conejita había dado un salto de la impresión y ahora miraba atónita a su amigo, sin sospechar siquiera que él acababa de suspirar por ella. —Ponlo en las bocinas.

— ¿¡Que!? No, estás loco. —Espetó tomando el MP3 y alejándose hacia la habitación que se convertiría en una sala de estar en cuanto llegaran los muebles. —No voy a poner nada en las bocinas, no quiero que los vecinos piensen que la nueva…

— ¡Ay, por favor, Zanahorias! Eres el nuevo rostro de la justicia, ¿Qué pueden pensar?

— _Somos._ —Acotó recordándole que el poster que colgaba fuera de la comisaría incluía una fotografía de ellos espalda con espalda en primer plano, y que incluía a algunos otros de sus compañeros como Arthur Wolf, el Jefe Bogo y Clawhauser.

—Además, lo pondremos a un volumen decente, no como hace un rato. —Judy sonrió ante los sarcasmos de Nick y suspiró entregando el reproductor. —De todos modos… —Murmuró Nick pensativo mientras iba hacia el estéreo a conectar el auxiliar al viejo aparato. Por una parte deseando no ser escuchado pero sabiendo que el oído de Judy estaba demasiado bien desarrollado como para no escuchar. —Estoy siendo egoísta.

— ¿Egoísta?

—Sí, no sé si quiero que otros te conozcan tanto como yo he llegado a hacer.

Y acto siguiente, se adelantó a la siguiente canción topándose con un tema que no sonaba en las bocinas años atrás. Ambos escucharon atentos la primera frase de la canción, Judy completamente apenada de recordar qué artistas habían ocupado su MP3 cuando era apenas una adolescente descuidada y llena de sueños y esperanzas. Y aunque para ella fue un golpe de nostalgia, el golpe que recibió Nick fue más duro.

 _Extrañarte es mi necesidad, vivo en la desesperanza, desde que tú ya no vuelves más…_

— ¡Bueno, sigamos desempaquetando cosas! —Exclamó Judy avanzando hacia la sala, ansiosa por sumirse en sus pensamientos y el ruido de las cajas de cartón y el papel periódico rasgarse para dar un nuevo lugar a todo el _tilichero_ , como solía decir Nick, que se había quedado de pie en el medio del recibidor, escuchando la letra.

Una epifanía…

Judy lo había salvado.

Incluso desde antes de darse cuenta de que él mismo había estado pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo salvara; lo sabía cuando era un niño, que quería ser salvado, quería encajar, librarse de los paradigmas que los de su especie sufrían entre los herbívoros, pero había decidido ignorarlo cuando le rompieron el corazón al ponerle el bozal. Cuando ella le entregó aquella hoja amarillenta y la extraña pero anhelada zanahoria-grabadora-bolígrafo y le pidió… Entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto suplicaba.

Ella, una presa, una conejita; en la antigüedad habían sido presa fácil para los de su especie, y ahí estaba ella, insinuando que lo quería de colega en la fuerza, y ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, mostrándole una faceta que pocos conocían (Si no tenías en cuenta a sus ¿Cuántos? Ciento veinticinco, ¿siete? Hermanos).

—Oye, Zanahorias… —Dijo a media voz buscándola con la mirada. — ¿Ya viste la hora? Ya hasta oscureció. Tendrás que darme asilo, pero primero ¿Vamos por algo de comer? Muero de hambre y tú podrías ser mi cena si no vamos por algo de comida rápida.

Judy soltó una carcajada apareciendo en el recibidor con las orejas envueltas en un viejo pañuelo a manera de diadema.

—De acuerdo, me convenciste con ése argumento.

Y aunque participó activamente en la charla con la chica en todo el trayecto de ida y vuelta al puesto de la esquina, una parte de su mente siguió dándole vueltas al coro de la canción. A la parte que rezaba _Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad, sálvame del hastío, que estoy hecho a tu voluntad… Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad, sálvame del hastío, No me dejes caer jamás…_

—No me dejes caer jamás… —Repitió en un murmullo apenas audible cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

— ¿Perdón? —Murmuro Judy volviendo la vista. —No entendí.

—No me dejes caer… jamás. —Repitió mirándola con intensidad. —Promételo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Murmuró divertida mientras sostenía la puerta para que él saliera al pasillo. —No entiendo tus balbuceos.

—Tú me salvaste, Judy. Y ni siquiera te diste cuenta. Y no lo digo a menudo, soy un zorro, no se supone que hablemos de nuestras emociones.

—Espera un poco Nick, no te sigo.

—Judy… La canción que escuchamos primero, la que decía algo de salvarme de la oscuridad…

— ¿Qué tiene? —Murmuró dando un paso de espaldas, preguntándose si de verdad quería averiguarlo. Nick salió del ascensor y le tomó ambas manos pasando saliva.

—Nada, en realidad es que lo asocié… Tú me salvaste cuando mi corazón ya había perdido toda la fe, la canción es sólo el reflejo de una súplica que estaba haciendo en silencio desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien me salvara del vacío que consumía mis noches y mis días desde que me pusieron el bozal en los Scouts… Necesitaba que alguien me salvara, y de todos los animales que creí que podrían hacerlo, no… Ni siquiera creía que hubiera alguien capaz de salvarme, nadie podría, ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo si ni sabían que necesitaba que me salvaran? Y te convertiste en mi salvación. Confiaste en mí cuando nadie más lo había hecho antes. Me salvaste y me aferré a ti como a un salvavidas cuando volviste a mí, cuando me inicié en la academia y…

—Nick… —Interrumpió con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. —Para, no vayas por ahí.

—No, escucha. Que para eso tienes ese par de orejas… Te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, primero creí que eras un faro en la oscuridad, una esperanza con los herbívoros en general, pero la policía ya me daba esa esperanza, y seguí aferrándome a ti.

—Nick…

—No, escucha, no hablo de mis emociones, no permito que nadie vea que soy falible y no creo volver a ser tan valiente como en éste momento. Valiente o estúpido.

— ¡Nick! —Exclamó soltándose, retrocediendo, asustada. —No soy… yo no… Y eres un zorro…

—Y tú una conejita. Y jamás voy a volver a hablar de mis emociones, nunca. Así que escúchame y deja que el valiente sea yo… No eres un ancla, no eres sólo mi mejor amiga, y definitivamente no eres sólo mi salvación… Eres algo más… Pero no lo había comprendido hasta ahora. —Le tomó las manos y recargó su frente contra la de ella, casi de rodillas. —Eres algo más…

Judy salió corriendo hacia su departamento y cerró la puerta antes de que Nick llegara. Recargó la frente en la puerta, sabiendo que con su peso no podría hacer nada si Nick trataba de entrar por la fuerza, sin embargo, él se limitó a recargar una mano en la puerta y murmurar.

— ¿Huyes, Zanahorias?

Y de nuevo aquel pensamiento que la golpeaba constantemente.

 _Lo quiero más que simplemente como amigo…_ Pensó. _Ay Nick… y tú nunca me has dejado atrás aunque sabes que a veces yo soy sólo miedo._

—Nick… Tienes que irte…

—No lo haré, bonita. No hasta que me escuches.

—Deja de llamarme bonita… Eres un zorro, soy coneja, no puedo ser _nada más_ para ti. Sólo una torpe coneja. No estaría bien que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijera que te amo porque es verdad? Y sabes que me amas también, pero no lo has notado.

Judy rompió en llanto al escuchar aquello, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y apretaba los ojos, Nick abrió la puerta y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía a Judy en brazos y la mecía lentamente para tratar de tranquilizarla.

— ¿Por qué no, Zanahorias?

—Somos especies distintas.

—Ahora convénceme de lo contrario o yo trataré de convencerte a ti.

—Pues convénceme de… —Pero Nick la interrumpió con un beso.

Judy sintió cómo los labios del depredador se apoderaban de su boca, sintió una descarga de adrenalina que drenaba todas sus emociones, que se llevaba la confusión, el miedo y la desilusión dejando primero un gran vacío y luego llenándola de dicha.

—Te quiero… —Murmuró Nick para volver a besarla con cuidado y con ternura, y repitió ese proceso varias veces. Te quiero. Un beso. Te quiero. Otro beso. Te quiero. Beso. — ¿No te convenzo? —Y otro beso.

Judy interpuso su mano antes de que llegara el siguiente beso y sonrió mirando al zorro.

—Esto me aterra. No va a funcionar, lo van a ver mal, no podremos…

—Oye, nadie tiene qué saberlo.

—Nick…

—No pienso renunciar a ti, Judy. No me importan tus argumentos. NO voy a renunciar a lo que me cambió la vida cuando creía que no había nada más para mí. No a lo único que es capaz de salvarme de todo lo que creía ser… No a ti.

—No lo hagas. —Suplicó antes de lanzarse hacia sus labios y besarlo. —No renuncies. No me dejes caer…

—Jamás.

Y aunque le habría gustado confesarlo, prefirió guardar un poco más en secreto que él podía decir que ella lo había salvado, pero en realidad había sido al revés. Que él le había mostrado que sus locas ideas de igualdad, de confianza eran algo más que sólo una idea. Sonrió sosteniendo su rostro un momento, permitiéndose perder sus pensamientos y el tiempo en el verde intenso de sus ojos y soñar con un mundo en el que pudieran estar juntos sin temor y sin juicios.

* * *

Ya, lo siento, saben que soy medio dramática, pero no podía dejar de escribirlo. Espero que les guste. ¿Que dicen? ¿Merezco un review? Besos


End file.
